furryclichesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christians Are Evil
Christians in furry stories, especially Chakat stories, are never good. They are always villains that try to wipe out furries in the name of God. They are always depicted as doing bad things, or saying things that offend furries. This may have something to do with that inconvenient little series of commandments against adultery and sexual immorality, that prevent them from having orgies. Example: "If they don’t want you to use the boys’ room, are you using the girls’ room now?" Teri squirmed a bit and said, "They want me to use the ‘taur room." "Do you know why?" "They said that ‘taurs were used to having boys and girls and herms share, and I wouldn’t bother them." "I see. Have you talked to Shir Redfoot?" "Shi’s not there any more." "So who is the school counselor now?" Teri got a look of disgust on hir face, "Bishop Johnson." "And you don’t like Bishop Johnson." Shi shook hir head. "How long has this been going on?" "Since school started." "So this has been going on for two weeks and you’re only telling me now." Teri now looked on the verge of tears and whispered, "Yesterday I had to take a poop and almost fell in." And immediately afterwards: Teri turned around and gave hir dad a hug. "Thanks Dad." Shi jumped off of his lap and asked, "Can I go over to Mike’s?" "What are you and Mike doing?" "We’re building a tree fort in his back woods." Mike was another red fox morph Teri’s age that lived down at the end of the street. His parents were Sean Phillips, a biomedical research chemist, and Alice Maeger, who was in technical sales. Mike had two sisters, Mitsy, who was 15 and a regular sitter for Teri, and Sarah, who was ten. '' Also, ''Do you know anything about this ‘Bishop Johnson’ that took your place?" Redfoot looked ready to gag. "He’s no more a counselor than I am a starship pilot. He’s a flunky for the Fundamentalists at the Federal Monastery who goes around to ‘straighten out problem schools’. ''And... ''At Track’s confused look, Quont said, "Will and Jerry live in the Holy Christian Kingdom of North America. It is very unlikely that the four of us would be treated so well there." ''(Source: www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/TheLastStraw-1.htm) In summary, "scientist good, Christian bad." And this is just one example out of several stories with such a theme. Of course, whenever Christianity suits the utilitarian purposes of the characters, they mention it in the positive. This usually turns out to be super brief in comparison to their criticisms. For example, they get married in churches... ''Quont laid hys head down on hys arms, a more serious expression on hys face. "Even though you two were married in a church, it has no legal standing there. Jo and Teri are not your heirs."" (Source: www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/TheLastStraw-1.htm) And they also celebrate Christmas and Easter and have godparents, but these are also only given scant reference, mostly in terms of chocolate bunnies and gifts and Santa...and being a godparent appears to be a title more than a witness at a baptism in these stories. And here is an example of how they believe that Christianity is okay as long as it's castrated to meaninglessness: Breeze’s jaw just about bounced off of the floor. "You two were wed in a church. You talked about infidelity for the purpose of procreation to a human preacher?" Jo nodded. "Just as humans are not all alike, so to pastors. Some, in fact the majority, are truly concerned first with helping their parishioners, whatever their needs are. It’s just that the bad ones make so much noise; the good ones get drowned out." '' (Source: www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/TheLastStraw-1.htm) Yeah. "Bad ones" that believe it's wrong to have orgies or gay people having sex or pedophilia. As long as they tell you what you want to hear and never tell you to change, they're acceptable to the characters in these stories. ''"Tomorrow we will go to the market place. Though we don’t celebrate Easter as a religious holiday, there will be lots of Easter stuff," Dailada said during dinner. "Yeah, all kinds of crafts will be showing and selling their handiwork. And," Shina added and reached for Desertstorm and nuzzled hir sand colored ears, "there will be Easter eggs and other goodies for the children and those of us who still have our inner child or just a sweet tooth." ''-''"Fredericke Weismann" (www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/FrederikeWeismann-1.html) Notice how the "heroic" characters don't believe in Jesus, and the "villains" do. As evidenced by the earlier passages involving evil pastors and "evil" Christian empires, the author of this and the authors of many other Chakat stories believe that Christianity is only good when it's castrated to the point of meaninglessness. And in this quotation, the holiday of easter should really be called Solstice, since the section that contains no mention of Jesus whatsoever. Of course, this is no different from the standard Chakat "Christmas" stories, which are nothing but celebrations of Yule. This should really come as no surprise, as it makes it convenient for the authors to allow for all sorts of orgies in their stories without those inconvenient moral values getting in the way. In summary, this seems to be the order of the day: "That might be a problem," said Pitty-Pat. "I don’t know about the university people or the others, but I know just how theologically diverse the Marines were. Between Baptists, Lutherans, Methodists,... well, Chaplain Simmons was very busy keeping up with them all. Maybe if you tried to gather all the Protestants..." "I’m hoping we can do better than that, because in addition to Catholics and Protestants, I know we have a number of people who follow Judaism or Islam. We are presented here with a rare opportunity to start over, to avoid the misunderstandings and exclusions that have resulted in the religious intolerance we were raised in. We’d like to find a way to bring all the faiths together, in place if not in belief."-Taurger by the Tale (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/Taurger.htm)